


She Would

by NightSeira



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/pseuds/NightSeira
Summary: This is my first time I write in English. I'm so sorry if I made many mistakes.





	She Would

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time I write in English. I'm so sorry if I made many mistakes.

And there she is. In the middle of the serenity at her favorite nightclub.

The truths are: she _hates_ going to nightclub, she _hates_ the crowd, she _hates_ wearing dresses, skirts, short pants–tanktops and any other sleeveless clothes also didn’t work with her; she thinks it would expose herself too much because she  _hates_ so much for being exposed.

She don’t even drink. Not because she’s underage or she can’t tolerate it. It is just she always afraid that she could do crazy things under alcohol. And classic ones; alcohol isn’t good for health, right? Go tell her that she’s a coward but she wouldn’t give a damn.

So what’s she going to tell the bartender is she’d like to have either a soda, orange juice, mojito, or any virgin ones. She even makes sure the bartender won’t go dirty on her by telling them that she had a problem with her liver, just in case they slipped a drip of alcohol in her order. Just in case.

But again, there she is. In her third times in a week visiting this nightclub. Her regular visits are enough to make the bartender stocks non-alcoholic drinks frequently, though she thought that she’s the only one who came here not to drink alcohol. Despite her hatred on short dresses and its friends, her favorite outfits are black shirt, dark blue jeans, wrapped by her favorite black leather hoodie. Always make sure the hood will cover her long black hair, so anyone couldn’t see it clearly. And her face wear no make up except a pink lip cream, and a smile.

A smile that she would show only if she find _someone_ in the nightclub.

Someone that had his name used for naming the fancy nightclub.

_Oswald's._


End file.
